Amor a Alta Temperatura
by Mr. Greene
Summary: ERA UN DIA COMUN APAGANDO INCENDIOS, RESCATANDO PERSONAS ,DANDO ADVERTENCIAS A LOS CHICOS ,ATENDIENDO LLAMADAS DE AUXILIO ,HASTA QUE LLEGO EL DIA INESPERADO,QUE CONOCERIA AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, UNA VOLUNTARIA LLAMADA BELLA.
1. Chapter 1

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

/

Capítulo I

Edward POV

El día de hoy estaba marchando tranquilo, hasta ahora las 17hs no había una llamada de emergencia, eso era admirable, hoy rompíamos record.

-Jefe, vamos a pegarnos unas partiditas – me dijo Jacob, mostrándome una baraja de naipes en su mano derecha.

-¡OH! ¡Claro! – Me levante de mi escritorio – vamos a que pierdan – me les burlé.

Siempre en nuestro tiempo libre nos pegábamos unos cuantos jueguitos de naipes, dependiendo de cuanto dispongamos, me senté en la mesa con los chicos, estaban la mayoría, habían echado apuestas de $10, por gusto desperdiciando, yo siempre salía ganándoles.

-¡No pues, jefe! – Grito Ben - ¡usted siempre nos hace trampa!

-¡No, Ben! – Dijo Jacob - ¡La que nos hace trampa es Bella! – reí ante sus conclusiones, claro que siempre les hacía trampa, sabia usar sus encantos para obtener beneficios de ellos, incluso conmigo también los usaba y salía ganando.

Cuando yo, como siempre, les iba ganando la alarma sonó, todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y corrimos a nuestros lugares, el llamado venia de un cabaret.

-¡Maldita sea! – Grito Mike el chofer del camión - ¡No hay socorristas! ¡¿Dónde carajos esta Bella?!

-¡Hey, tranquilízate! – le envié una mirada reprobatoria, yo siendo el jefe de los bomberos, no me refería a ninguno de esa manera – en el camino trataré de localizarla, hoy era su noche libre ¿te acuerdas?

No me gustaba que hablen de esa manera, todos sabían que las malas palabras estaban prohibidas en mi unidad y me importaba un pito que todos sean hombres, ahora una mujer contaba en nuestro equipo y había que respetarla.

Encendimos la sirena y los camiones salieron a toda velocidad, intente llamar a Bella en el camino pero su teléfono me enviaba al buzón de voz.

Llegamos al lugar, unas personas se habían encargado de hacer una evacuación, gracias a Dios, el cabaret tenía todo en regla, puertas de emergencia, regado automático y buena ventilación.

Comenzamos a echar agua, para que los otros bomberos rescatistas pudieran entrar a buscar posibles víctimas, aunque el dueño del lugar me aseguró que una de las chicas que trabajaba allí lo había ayudado a evacuar el lugar, hasta el último rincón y no se encontraba nadie adentro.

Nadie sabía que quien había producido el fuego, porque habíamos encontrado que donde estaba la instalación eléctrica había empezado junto con gasolina tirada por el suelo.

-Se lo aseguro coronel Cullen, en el subterráneo no había gasolina – me decía Jasper Withlock, dueño del cabaret – y nadie tiene acceso allí, estaba totalmente prohibido.

-¿Tiene algún enemigo, Sr. Wihtlock? – Sin duda esta gente siempre tenía alguna clase de deuda – puede ser… que... bueno… usted sabe, los enemigos causen esto

-No… que yo sepa…

-¡Jasper! – Gritó la chica que se encontraba a su lado, era bajita, cabello azabache con puntas de colores – ¿y si… fue Aro? Acuérdate que dijo que iba a buscar venganza porque no lo dejaste vender las drogas…

-¿Podría proporcionarle esos datos a la policía? – Pregunté – nuestros peritos van a estar buscando rastros. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – di un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida y media vuelta para organizar a los peritos que se quedarían

-¿Bella? – me congele al escuchar a esa chica mencionarla - ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquila, Alice – contesto Jasper – ella fue la que ayudo a la evacuación, se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, tuve que prestarle mi buzo, porque andaba con la ropa de stripper y su bolso se quemó.

¿Stripper?

¿Ropa?

¿Bella stripper? No, no, eso no era posible, si estaban hablando de otra Bella, sí, eso era, era otra, no podía ser MI BELLA.

-Eh… disculpe – hablé al Sr. Withlock – ¿se encuentra aquí la persona que lo ayudo en la evacuación?

-No, ella se fue a cambiar de ropa – miró a la chica que estaba a su lado – es que casi no llevaba ropa puesta, era una de mis chicas

-oh, no hay problema – cogí mi libreta de apuntes, trate de sonar serio y no nervioso – el nombre de la chica

-Isabella… Isabella Swan – dijo con convicción, yo tuve que sostenerme de algo, porque mis piernas empezaron a temblar

-¿Edward? – una voz familiar menciono mi nombre, a lo que alce la cabeza me encontré con mi cuñado ¿qué hacia aquí? Ya teníamos un forense, no necesitábamos más.

-¿Emmett? Yo te hacía en casa – entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué haces acá?

-Eh…. Mmmm… yo… escuche en la estación del accidente y vine a poner mi granito de arena – se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso.

/

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic y gracias a aquellas personas tan lindas, que dejaron comentarios positivos en el prólogo que publicó mi hermana (L).

Espero sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas, acuerdos, desacuerdos, de todo.

¡Gracias a mi hermana! MelLutz, te adoro negris, gracias por el apoyo con esta idea :)


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Capítulo 2

Bella POV

Hoy era jueves, por lo tanto, era mi noche libre en el distrito de los bomberos, en el que me tocaba hacer las últimas prácticas para ingresar oficialmente a la cruz roja. Aparte también era jueves que me tocaba bailar en "_Eclipse"_ para conseguir nuevos clientes.

-¡Mierda! – exclame mirando la hora en mi celular. Tenía media hora de retraso, si Jasper se enteraba de esto, era capaz de suspenderme esta noche y a la entrada del cabaret había un grupo de jóvenes universitarios que parecían ser miembros del equipo de football _"Chicago Hills"_. No, yo no podía perderme la diversión que, acarreaba que uno de ellos sea mi cliente esta noche, estar en medio de esos brazos musculosos o tener uno de esos cuerpos de infarto encima de mí cubriéndome por completa. Nunca me ha gustado hacer un trio porque soy demasiado egoísta para compartir mi cuerpo con dos, aunque esta vez mi egoísmo era querer abarcar todo lo que se me enfrentaba con pechos fornidos y brazos con músculos.

Solo de imaginarme la noche que podría tener, mis bragas bailaban y se mojaban solitas

¡Me sentía realmente caliente!

Eso era el único motivo por el cual me sentía fascinada con el hecho de ser puta, había crecido en medio de este mundo. Cuando comencé a tener uso de razón creía que era la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, veía a mi madre ingresar en algún privado con algún cliente.

Luego cuando tenía 15 años y mi madre me vendió a un hombre, el cual fue el primero en darme mi primer orgasmo, ese día lloré mientras unas compañeras de mi madre me arreglaban para la subasta. Recuerdo haber sido huraña con ese hombre, que hasta la vez era mi cliente, él estrelló sus labios salvajemente contra los míos, arrancando mis ropas, en ese momento descubrí que me gustaba el sexo rudo.

Hace 6 meses una de las chicas que creció conmigo, que es como mi hermana y que también era prostituta _o chica de la vida alegre_ como ella las llamaba se enamoró del hijo del dueño del local donde habíamos iniciado nuestros primeros pasos. Alice, se fue a vivir con él y a trabajar junto a él como una de las administradoras, arrastrándome con ella y ofreciéndome un puesto administrativo, cosa que yo rechacé, porque era amante del sexo, mas no porque era inútil, porque me llevaba bien con los números y muchas veces me gustaba ayudarla con las cuentas de los proveedores.

Para aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedaba y el retraso debajo de mí vestido tenia puesto el enterizo chicle, color rojo vino con mis botas hasta las rodillas de un taco de 12 cms., llevaba el cabello cogido con unas vinchas haciendo que mi cabello se vea salvaje.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo esperando que Carmen pueda maquillarme porque ya se había pasado mi hora.

-¡Isabella! – Entró Jasper enojado – ¿Qué haces aun sin maquillarte? – gritó, cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarle me interrumpió diciendo que lo siguiera hacia su oficina.

Lo seguí con la esperanza de que Alice nos encontrara en el camino para apaciguar un poco a su bestia.

-Cierra la puerta por favor - dijo echando fuego por los ojos. Lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces, nunca me había encontrado con un Jasper malhumorado pero si había escuchado de la boca de las demás chicas que cuando la bestia se desataba, no había poder humano que lo aplaque. Nunca me había imaginado como encontrarse con la bestia de Jasper ya que su semblante regalaba paz y serenidad, bien se dice que a esos hay que tenerles miedo – ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

-Tú sabes Jasper… –trate de decirle lo más calmada que pude, porque me enfurecía que me traten de esa manera y aquí me daban beneficio, cosa que en el otro cabaret no me lo daban –que es jueves y por las mañanas…

-Sé que tus mañanas - dijo interrumpiéndome – son del señor McCarthy pero sabes que tu horario de entrada los jueves es a las 5 pm y según Alec llegaste a las 5:30pm.

-Eso ya lo sé. Discúlpame pero Emmett hoy día andaba con ganas de atención extra –dije batiendo mis pestañas de manera inocente, como Alice siempre le hace para convencerlo de algo.

-Bueno disculpada pero – se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna en comisura de sus labios - para la próxima vez y para que recuerdes… esta vez estas suspendida. Ahora puedes ir a seguir horas extras con el señor McCarthy – dicho esto se levantó y salió de la oficina dejándome sola y enfurruñada.

¡Que se joda! Grité internamente, me quede sentada pensando en lo bien que había pasado la mañana junto a Emmett y como la había arruinado haciéndome la estúpida propuesta que deje este mundo de lujuria y me convierta en _La otra. _

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos, cuando una asustada Alice entro al camerino gritando el nombre de Jasper. Me levante puse una mano en cada hombro y la zarandee para que se calmara un poco – Tranquila Alice – la guie a los asientos, me apoyé en el escritorio, ella hipaba murmurando cosas inentendibles se calmó un poco – el camerino… se está incendiado – mis alertas se encendieron en ese momento y mi instinto de rescatista comenzó a trabajar.

–Alice, tienes que salir por la puerta de emergencia –ella abrió la boca para protestar por algo pero yo ya sabía cuál era su frustración: Jasper –no te preocupes por él. Tu sal y llama al 911 –todo se lo dije llevando a la salida de la oficina y empujándola a lado de la de emergencia.

Me dirigí hacia a lado del bar, dándome cuenta que nadie se había percatado que los camerinos se estaban incendiando, lo divise parado detrás de la barra, sirviendo unos tragos, como si mentalmente lo hubiese llamado el alzó la cabeza y me miro, enseguida me cambio el semblante frunciendo el ceño. Me acerque a él lentamente – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que tenías noche libre? –dijo cuando estaba en frente mío.

–Tenemos un problema, los camerinos se están incendiando, hay que comenzar a evacuar a la gente. Anda a los micrófonos y de manera tranquila avisa que hay una emergencia y guíalos a la salida de emergencia, no te preocupes por que los de camerino están evacuados y no se encontraba a nadie en los privados – hable rápidamente dándoles las indicaciones y me dirigí a la salida para ayudar.

Todos salieron pausadamente, no hubo problema alguno, hasta que un horrendo estruendo se escuchó venir desde los lados que eran de los camerinos. Con Jasper tratamos de acércanos al lugar pero todo estaba consumido en llamas mi bolso, mi ropa, todo estaba allí dentro.

Salimos del cabaret y me choque de enfrente con el camión de la bomba de agua, que pertenece al distrito donde yo colaboro, retrocedí tropezándome con Jasper – toma mi buzo y vete a casa mientras que yo voy a hablar con el jefe de los bomberos – sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a la siguiente calle donde estaba mi departamento, sin mirar atrás.

/-/-/-/-/-/

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Siento demorar en actualizar, tengo una explicación buena. Mi computador se dañó y perdí todos los archivos, estaba en exámenes finales del colegio y muchas cosas más. Ya estoy de vacaciones y prometo actualizar más seguido ¡Lo siento tanto!

¡Gracias a esas nenas que me han dejado sus reviews! Un beso inmenso a cada una.

¡Gracias a mi hermanita, MelLutz! Ñaña, sé que andas ocupada siempre pero, gracias por ayudarme. Te amo.

Bueno no los entretengo más… bye

Mr. Greene


End file.
